coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8315 (3rd February 2014)
Plot Norris tells Tracy of the conversation that he overheard. Rob tries to convince her of his innocence but his face gives the game away. A furious Tracy storms off. Todd spills the beans to Andrea about Lloyd wanting her number. Maddie tries to calm her mum, who mistakes Sally and Sophie for social workers trying to take away her son, Ben, who has run away from his foster carers. Rob finds a heart-broken Tracy in the shop and manages to persuade her that she's the only one for him. Lloyd plucks up the courage to ask Andrea out and she accepts. Tracy finds Tina still in the Rovers and tricks a confession out of her. As Peter watches on, Rob accuses a shocked Tina of stalking him but Tracy refuses to listen to any more and walks out on him. Mary accuses Norris of being a busybody and also being foolish in incurring the wrath of Tracy who is at that moment swearing to Deirdre that she will make Tina pay. Sally and Sophie gives Maddie a lift to Ben's foster carer to return the child and Sophie asks her back to their house for a meal. Dev and Kal meet Jason to price up fitting out their gym. Tracy demands Rob hands back his keys to No. 1. Sophie finds out it's Maddie birthday but Sally annoys her by asking too many questions about her family and Maddie storms out. Tracy throws Rob out into the street. Carla takes him in, much to Peter's annoyance. The Phelans spend the evening with the Armstrongs and toast their business deal. Carla tells Peter that if Tina and Rob fancy each other, she might give them a little nudge. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard Guest cast *Fran Heath - Suzanne Procter *Ben Heath - Charlie Concannon *Valerie Phelan - Caroline Berry Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Barlow's Buys *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Unknown streets *Fran Heath's flat - Exterior and living room Notes *In a minor error in the credits, Norris Cole’s name is presented in upper case characters, normally reserved for the actor’s name. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy is devastated when Norris tells her about Rob's betrayal; Maddie's mum mistakes Sally and Sophie for social workers; and Lloyd and Andrea hit it off. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,370,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Mary Taylor (to Norris Cole): "I have to say it is only a very foolish man who will risk the wrath of Tracy Barlow and you, my friend, have stirred up a hornet's nest." Category:2014 episodes